Alien Hominid
Alien Hominid is an alien trapped on Earth desperately trying to get back to space after having his flying saucer broken and stolen by the FBI. During his travels through space, Alien Hominid saucer was spotted and subsequently shot down by FBI. Shortly after the FBI stole the wreckage, but somehow missed Alien Hominid itself. Having survived the crash, Alien Hominid befriended a group of boys who would occasionally aid it during its attempts to escape its human attackers. After having fought through hordes of FBI agents, Alien Hominid was able to steal another spaceship only to be shot down by the Russians and crash back to Earth once more, this time landing in the Soviet Union. There he was once again able to steal another spaceship only to be captured by the US Army who brought him to Area 51. Alien Hominid broke free from its captors however and fought his way into the base where it was forced to fight another, more bulkier member of its species who seemed to be allied with the humans. During their fight, the Bulky Alien Hominid jumped into a spaceship and used it to attack Alien Hominid before sucking it up into the ship. The two battled on the burning ship with the original Alien Hominid coming out on top before crashing back to Earth. Just as the US Army was approaching him, the three boys showed up with their own stolen spaceship allowing Alien Hominid to escape but not before abducting them in order to save them from the approaching army. Battle vs. Invader Zim (by Oshbosh) Zim is in his base making plans for world domanation. He had recently got a Megadoomer to help take out Dib. Suddenly, Zim hears an explosion at his door, and looks to see Hominid pointing his Ray Gun. "You dare intrude into the lair of Zim?! You will die now!" Zim screams out loud. Zim pulls out is Laser Pistol and starts firing at Hominid. Hominid quickly dodges all of the shots and fires back with his Ray Gun. Both shooters miss their targets. Hominid then activates the Flame Round in his gun and shoots. Zim dodges and it hits a control panel and explodes. Zim takes out his Plunger of Doom, but Hominid activated his Acid Shot Bullet and shot the plunger, disintegrating it.Alien Hominid lashes out at Zim with his Hunting Knife, but Zim uses the PAK's spider legs and quickly stabs Hominids hand. Hominid moans in pain as he attempts to try and eat Zim but Zim runs off to the door where he keeps the Megadoomer. Unknowingly, Hominid was sneaking behind Zim and prepared to throw a grenade into the room but all of the sudden, Zim busts out in the Megadoomer mech. "You challenged Zim, and now you DIE!" Zim yelled. Zim continusly pressed the button to fire the artillary cannons all over the place and caused massive amounts of ceiling to fall. Aline attempted to get out, but was crushed by the rock. Zim saw that his opponent was dead. "Victory! Victory is mine! MINE!" Zim yelled. The proceeded to laugh maniacally. Winner: Zim Expert's Opinion While Hominid was more intelligiance and experianced, Zim dominated in weapons (With the exception of long range) and his incompotence led him to deal massive amounts of destruction that the Alien couldn't compete with. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors